Shell Weapons
Shell Weapons are a type of explosives invented by sentient members of the Kametori Clan. They are mostly handheld and throwable. Their blast ranges vary, depending on their color. They appear as weapons in my adventures as items, making their debut in the Federation Chronicles series with the exception of the Brown Shells. Variations 'Shell Grenades' Shell Grenades are more reliable than Shell Bombs due to the fact the explode on impact than possibly bouncing away from their target. They also don't explode until thrown, allowing them to be carried around longer. 'Green Shell Grenades' Green Shell Grenades are the most common and have the least range with 10 and can only damage enemies if their close enough. 'Red Shell Grenades' Red Shell Grenades have a blast radius of 20, making them more damaging to multiple foes. 'Blue Shell Grenades' Blue Shell Grenades are the most powerful and the most rarest, they have a power of 203 and a blast range of 30. 'Shell Bombs' Shell Bombs tend to bounce around when thrown, possibly missing their target but Purple and Orange ones have a better chance of blowing up on their targets. Also, they have a timer that starts counting down once they are picked up. 'Yellow Shell Bombs' Yellow Shell Bombs cause 70 damage and take 15 seconds to explode and have a larger blast radius than Green Shell Grenades due to their tendency to bounce around and rolling away from the target. 'Purple Shell Bombs' Purple Shell Bombs take 8 seconds to explode and have the same power and blast zone as a Red Shell Grenade. 'Orange Shell Bombs' Orange Shell Bombs are the strongest of them and take only 5 seconds to explode, making you want to throw it away ASAP. It does the same damage and has the same blast zone as a Blue Shell Grenade. However, they now explode after 15 seconds but they still have the same range and power. Other Shell Weapons 'Brown Shells' Brown Shells are Explosive Barrels that are disguised as Brown Koopa Shells. They are technically the strongest type of Shell Weapon but they are not used as handheld explosives or weapons like the main 6 types are. Instead, they are used to blow up enemy vehicles and buildings that are unreachable by foot, such example in Mission 5: Explosion Madness!, where there are are multiple Brown Shells in a row leading to a Mecha-Federation Fortress and 3 Mecha-Federation Tanks. If stuck by any attack, they explode and set off a chain reaction until they all have exploded. It is more recommended that a Shell Bomb or Grenade to be tossed at them instead so that the player's character doesn't get harmed in the blast. They have the largest blast range of all the Shell Weapons with 50, this allows them to blow up enemy spaceships too. 'Grey Shell Mines' Grey Shell Mines are obivisously mines disguised as Grey Koopa Shells. Much like a real life landmine, any character or land vehicle regardless of the team it is on can set it off and make it explode. They cause great damage to anything in the blastzone, making them handy but dangerous items. They are the also the only type of Shell Weapon that does not respawn after exploding. They appear on land and water. Dangers Though they are helpful items, they can be dangerous to the player too but are not a instant death since the player usually has health over 3,000. Missiles from enemy Snipers, Elite Soldiers, tank enemies such as Federation Tanks, lasers from enemy spaceships and aircraft can make them explode, as well other Shell Weapons. Gallery File:Green_and_Yellow_Explosion.png|Green Shell Grenade and Yellow Shell Bomb's explosion. File:Red_and_Purple_Explosion.png|Red Shell Grenade and Purple Shell Bomb's explosion. File:Blue_and_Orange_Explosion.png|Blue Shell Grenade and Orange Shell Bomb's explosion. File:Brown_Shell_Explosion_3.png|Brown Shell's massive explosion File:Grey_Shell_Mine_Explosion.png|Grey Shell Mine's Explosion Trivia *They are the weapon used by the most species to date. *Obvisiously, these weapons are references to Koopa Shells of the Super Mario Bros. series. Unlike the ones in the Super Mario Bros. games, these shells don't bowl over enemies. Also, only 5 of them are colors of actual shells in the series. These are Green, Red, Blue (Spiny), Yellow and Purple. Category:Adventure Items Category:Weapons Category:Disguised Objects